Sliding windows and doors are often used in houses or other types of buildings to provide a means to have a relatively large panel that can open to the outside or between rooms. Sliding windows and doors allow for relatively large structures to be opened without having the unit extend outwardly and be exposed to the outdoors, or inwardly and take up living space.
Various mechanisms have been used to allow windows and doors to slide horizontally within a frame. In some cases the window unit is positioned in a track such that the bottom portion of the window can slide along the track. Generally, the track is made of vinyl or some other type of plastic to reduce friction between the window and the track.
Also, for vinyl or aluminum windows, a plastic housing with brass or nylon roller wheels can be attached to the bottom of the window sash. Still, these systems can be problematic in that dirt can build up underneath the rollers or in the track such that the rollers seize up and do not actually roll, but slide on the track. Similar systems comprising multiple ball bearings and rollers may be used for sliding doors.
Other systems use plastic pins having enlarged heads that can be inserted into the bottom sash of a window, such that the window can slide on the head of the pin. The pins can be problematic, however, in that it is easy to apply the pins in the wrong position. Also, once inserted into the window sash, the relative depth or positioning of the pins cannot be adjusted. Thus, in the case where there is settling or shifting of the window frame, the sash may end up being vertically out of position with the frame.
Also, many manufacturers employ a self-latching lock system with sliding windows. Self-latching locks require that the window be precisely positioned such that the portion of the lock in the window sill is correctly aligned with the portion of the lock on the window. Often, as the building foundation settles, portions of the window and/or window sill may shift, such that a lock that was properly positioned comes out of alignment. To realign the lock requires removing the lock from the window or window sill, and repositioning the individual lock parts.
Thus, there is a need for an improved mechanism for sliding windows and doors. The mechanism should allow for precise placement of the window or door within the sliding track to reduce friction associated with sliding of the window or door. Also, the mechanism should be adjustable to allow for the window or door to be precisely aligned (or realigned upon settling of the building) with the window sill or door frame. Also, there is a need for a sliding mechanism that can be used with self-latching locks to provide flexibility in positioning windows and doors.